New Future Trunks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"Episode of Bardock Saga (SSJJ)" |Gender=Male |Race=1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 766 |Date of death = Age 767 (Revived) |Status= Alive |Address= Tokitoki City |Occupation=Attendant Supreme Kai (to Shin, formerly) Attendant Supreme Kai (to Chronoa) |Allegiance= Time Patrol |Classification=Sorcerer |Affiliations= New Future Bulma (mother) New Future Vegeta (father) Pend (step-father) Hose (half-sister) Future Trunks (Alternate timeline Counterpart) Trunks (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) EX Trunks (fusion of counterparts) New Future Gohan (mentor) Future Supreme Kai7 (Mentor) Future Whis7 (Mentor) Karoly (mentor) Old Kai (mentor) Gohan (comrade/fusee) }} New Future Trunks (新しい未来のトランクス; Atarashī Mirai no Torankusu) is the Saiyan-Human son of Vegeta, and Bulma from an Alternate Future created by Beerus after he destroyed Present Zamasu. Overview Personality New Future Trunks is almost like Future Trunks2, however, unlike his counterpart, he doesn't seem to have a form of PTSD, and having never experienced the terror of Goku Black he managed to become less cautious, but is still willing to do anything to save people. Appearance When Chronoa recruited him for his help he was wearing the same outfit his counterpart was wearing in Super, but it was less damaged, and his hair was still his lavender colour (blue in Fanga and Manga). But after agreeing to help her; he dons a Supreme Kai outfit similar to Kibito's outfit. He wears a slim periwinkle-coloured long-sleeve shirt, baggy dark grey pants, pale-green boots with black tips, an olive green Supreme Kai vest with red trimming, and a black army-style belt. He also retains his long red scarf, and the Capsule Corp. Logo on his left sleeve. His brand new sword is also strapped to his back, and also has a sheathe for his kris-style dagger on his left knee. When disguised as a generic Kai; he has lavender-colour skin, blue hair and eyebrows like his mother, and pale-yellow uniform. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; New Future Trunks wear a light tan jacket and black long sleeved shirt similar to his parallel timeline counterpart, black cargo pants, and the same boots as his alternate timeline counterpart in Dragon Ball Super with black gloves. Biography Background Much like his counterpart; he encountered Babidi's forces after he defeated Cell7, and fought along side Future Supreme Kai7, and Future Kibito7. Kibito, and Shin fell to Dabura before Trunks manage to defeat them both upon his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. However after the battle he manage to find Future Dende7, and requested for him to become the Guardian of Earth, and used Shenron to revived the Supreme Kai, and Kibito Kai where he trained with them for 3 years until the arrival of Beerus in Age 796. After a brief encounter with God of Destruction, Beerus7; he was able to obtain Super Saiyan 3. Beerus attempted to destroy the Earth, but Trunks was able to sure enough resilience to earn his respect, and allowed the Earth's existence to continue. After defeating the strongest fighters of Universe 6 in Universe-to-Universe Tournament in Age 797; Trunks was summoned by Chronoa to help her find the Dark Dragon Balls. Episode of Bardock Whilst investigate a time 5 Million Before Age; he witness to slaughter of the Supreme Kais, and almost let it go when Innocent Buu was about kill Shin, but disobeyed orders to save the unconscious deity. He managed to defeat Innocent Buu before he could do much damage, and he and Bibidi flee. Techniques *Techniques by Trunks *Magic **Arcane Super Masenko - A magic-enhanced Super Masenko **Arcane Galick Gun - A magic-enhanced Galick Gun ***Arcane Galick Beam - A magic-enhanced Galick Beam used against Veroly. **Arcane Final Flash - A magic enhanced Final Flash *Galick Gun - A signature attack of Vegeta. **Super Galick Gun - A stronger variation of Galick Gun **Galick Beam - A finger beam variation of Galick Gun *Masenko - A signature attack of Gohan **Super Masenko - A stronger variation of Masenko. *Final Flash - A signature attack of Vegeta. *Amazing Impact *Elite Assault *Meteor Crash *Healing - Due to being an Attendant Supreme Kai - New Future Trunks is capable of Healing however his version is as refined as Conmoory's. *Super Explosive Wave Forms Super Saiyan Like his other version; Trunks can become a Super Saiyan, and when in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanour. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Being counterpart of Future Trunks2; he has access to Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, and is capable using it to its fool extent, but with his Super Saiyan 2 form; he no longer uses this form. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Being counterpart of Future Trunks2; he has access to Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, and is capable using it to its fool extent, but with his Super Saiyan 2 form; he no longer uses this form. Super Saiyan Full Power At some point during his training with Supreme Kai after the battle against Dabura; Future Trunks was able to fully master his first Form, and used the passive Super Saiyan Full Power form, and uses this form and Future Super Saiyan more than his first form. Future Super Saiyan Unlike its game version; the Future Super Saiyan more than just a stance in the power up. The hair doesn't spike up, and only his irises become green. This form offers better Ki recovery, and makes him slightly faster. Just like the other upgrade; this form is obtain by rigorous training, but also is obtained by learning to equally balancing the user's attributes. This form is never addressed as "Future" Super Saiyan by others except Chronoa whom pointed out the differences, and because it was first used by this Trunks. Super Saiyan 2 Enraged by witnessing the death of Future Kibito Kai7 at the ends of Future Dabura7; Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan 2 with both his anger, and dedication to rid all evil from his world. This gave him the power ended the wizard and Demon respectively with a Burning Attack. Mastered Form Not wanting to settle to his limits as a Super Saiyan 2, Future Trunks displays mastery of the form, being able to power up so much that his strength matches the strongest members of Team Universe 6. Future Super Saiyan 2 Similar to his Future Super Saiyan form, while his hair doesn't remains unchanged he gains the fiery aura, and electricity sparks gained from the form. He is able to sustain this form far much longer than Future Super Saiyan, but still favours the regular Super Saiyan 2 form, and Future Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Unlike his Timeline2 Counterpart; Future Trunks was able to achieve this form after being pushed to edged by Future Beerus7 in there first bout. Although he was still no match for the God of Destruction, his relentlessness was enough to impress Beerus to allow Whis to train him. Mage Transformation After he accidentally viewed But's Grimoire; he underwent Mage Transformation as he's part human. His clothes morph into brown jacket with a black undershirt, cargo pants, and red tip brown boots similar to Super 17's boots, and his hair becoming longer; resembling Future Trunks' hair during Perfect Cell Saga. Spectral Super Saiyan New Future Trunks is capable entering his variation of Spectral Super Saiyan, and seems to be equal to Gohan's Spectral Super Saiyan form, but despite this - his power is nowhere near Cell-X's level, and is easily thrashed by the Bio-Android. Spectral Super Saiyan 3rd Grade New Future Trunks is enhancing his Spectral Super Saiyan to the Power Stressed stage. While; he is subjected to the same weakness as the regular Super Saiyan 3rd Grade - he is slightly faster, and his hair becomes slightly bigger and more wilder than the regular variant and the user's foot steps shake the ground beneath. Fusions Future Vegenks Future Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of Future Vegeta and New Future Trunks. Future EX Trunks Future EX Trunks is the EX-Fusion of Future Trunks and New Future Trunks. Future Vegeks Future Vegeks is the Potara Fusion of Future Vegeta and New Future Trunks. Xeno Gohanks Xeno Gohanks is the Fusion Dance result of Gohan and New Future Trunks. Power New Future Trunks has to be strong enough to defeat Innocent Buu, and have enough relentlessness to impress Beerus to allow him to train under Whis. Having train under Beerus for only a few weeks prior to the Tournament he, and unknown other people from his timeline were able to help his team defeat Universe 6. Unlike his counterpart; after defeating Future Babidi7's forces he decided to keep training under the Supreme Kai, and eventually became incredibly stronger and more powerful. Battles Pre-Dragon Ball Advanced *New Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Future Supreme Kai7, and Future Kibito7 vs. Future Babidi7, Future Dabura7, Future Pui Pui7, and Future Yakon7 *New Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Full Power/Future Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Future Beerus7 *New Future Trunks (Future Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan) vs. Hit Dragon Ball Advanced *New Future Trunks vs. Innocent Buu Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters